


Read the Script

by tooralooryeaye



Series: 2018 Hanfic Holiday Hoopla! [3]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, M/M, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooralooryeaye/pseuds/tooralooryeaye
Summary: Zac enlists an unlikely co-conspirator to finish a holiday project.





	1. Inspiration!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TragicLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicLove/gifts).



> Sorry this one is late. Life is just...nuts right now. Finally chilling out! 3/4 of this can be read gen and not cest.
> 
> Prompt #3 for the Christmas Hanfic Drabble Challenge: Picking A Star for the Tree

The moment the trees erected at each Hanson home, Zac set to work. He visited over Thanksgiving weekend, snapping photos and scribbling notes. As the favorite uncle in the family, cousins were curious and followed him relentlessly. Their questions were equally persistent.

“Sorry, kids. Top secret!”

Peals of laughter followed as someone was tickled or piggy-backed across the house. Those with stronger will may have been bribed with candy or baked goods.

Taylor ground his teeth when Zac changed the lock to his art studio and feigned deafness for the knocks over the clamor of his tools and 3D printer.


	2. Quality Time

Taylor relished quality alone time with Isaac. Without the needs of 3CG bearing down or the stress of their constant distance from each respective family, Taylor still counted on his older brother for advice or to hear secrets.

The company’s two-week shutdown for the holidays allowed them to catch up on their brotherly bonding, despite that they saw each other almost daily.

Both their brows furrowed when it was Ike’s phone, not Taylor’s, that buzzed incessantly. The foam heads on their lagers were still frothy.

“ _Ike_ ,” Taylor whined.

Isaac scrolled his screen, frowning. “I’m sorry, Tay. I gotta take this.”


	3. Tracking Vocals

Isaac shook the fuzzy fog of exhaustion from his mind. He sipped his coffee--certain Zac spiked it with a dose of Stōk--and shuffled the sheets on the stand.

“Use your radio voice, and… _read_ ,” had been Isaac’s only instruction.

A smattering of Bible verses, jolly Christmas greetings, and various lines of love and appreciation; they made no sense. Isaac suddenly had an appreciation for voice actors and animated film directors.

They had been at it for hours. His throat was tired. It showed in the quality of his vocals.

But they were rarely ever alone as brothers.

Worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how many of you are convenience store coffee connoisseurs like moi. If you don't know what Stōk is, it's just a coffee-flavored caffeine dose that you mix in. It's served in little serving cups just like individual creamers. You can't taste it really but you sure can feel it, wooooooooo


	4. Merry Christmas

Zac beamed as each star topped the trees, replaced with his own devices. A flip of a switch and Isaac’s smooth voice crooned personalized season greetings. The children all cooed and adults smiled at each other over morning coffee.

Taylor felt his shoulders drop as the jealousy melted. He clinked mugs.

“They’re wonderful, brother.” He smiled, hoping his joy showed in his smize.

Zac snatched Taylor’s sweater cuff and dragged him to a guest room. “I haven’t given you  _ your _ gift. _ ” _

He didn’t have a pre-recorded audio in a star. The shivers down his spine from Zac’s whispers were sweeter.


End file.
